Dragón oscuro
by facuale30
Summary: luego de ser abandonado por igneel natsu cambia un poco su personalidad ¿como sera el nuevo natsu? cambiara para bien o para mal pasen y vean
1. Chapter 1

hola amigos ahora escribire una historia llamada dragon oscuro la pareja sera natsu x mirajane (pido perdon a los que querian natsu x erza) pero muy posible escriba mas adelante una historia con esa pareja ya notaran los cambios que hice

-dialogo- -"pensamientos"- ***poderes***

 **Comencemos**

natsu llevaba dias caminando (aclaro tiene 8 años) llego a un gran edificio con un cartel que decia fairy tail entro los miembros lo miraron y murmuraron

-¿quien es?-

-¿de donde viene?-

-¿que quiere?-

natsu los ignoro fue directo a donde estaba un anciano de baja estatura junto con otros 3 chicos (aclaro 2 son chicas) la primer chica tenia pelo rojo largo y vestia una armadura (erza) la segunda tenia pelo blanco atado en coleta y vestia ropa gotica (mirajane) y por ultimo el chico tenia pelo negro y solo llevaba puesto un boxer (gray) natsu se acerco y pregunto

-¿esto es un gremio?- y el anciano le contesto

-si hijo yo soy makarov dreyar el maestro del gremio fairy tail-

-me gustaria unirme-dijo natsu

-bien don..- pero makarov no pudo terminar la frase por que gray dijo algo que lo haria enojar tanto a el como a natsu lo que dijo gray fue

\- ¿y tus padres?-

-solo tengo a mi padre igneel-respondio natsu

-¿igneel?-nunca escuche a un hombre con ese nombre-dijo makarov confundido y natsu contesto

-igneel no es un hombre es un dragón-

-jajaja los dragones no existen-dijo gray riendo pero sus risas se acabaron en un segundo cuando

 ***puño de hierro del dragón de fuego*** natsu le dio un puñetazo a gray y lo estrello contra una pared para luego decirle

-con que burlandote sabes quien me enseño todo lo que se un dragón espera no dices que los dragones no existen- dijo natsu furioso luego agrego

-tenia pensado unirme pero cambie de opinion -dijo mientras se desvanecia en una llamarada y salia del lugar todos estaban en silencio

-gray-dijo makarov enojado gray estaba con cara de no saber lo que estaba pasando

 **Con Natsu**

natsu miro a todos lados siempre que se desvanecia reaparecia en un lugar pero no sabia donde apareceria solo habia oscuridad como si fuera de noche cosa que era rara ya que hace unos instantes era de dia

-"donde estoy"- penso natsu mirando el lugar cuando sintio un escalofrio

-quien eres y que haces en mi territorio- dijo una voz natsu no podia ver nada pero dicidio hablar

-reapareci aqui- luego agrego

-soy natsu dragneel-

-¿DRAGNEEL?-dijo la voz asombrada

la oscuridad se dicipo natsu no podia creer que estaba mirando habia pasado por varios pueblos y siempre se le reian o le decian que no existian

 **bueno amigos aqui el primer capitulo de mi nueva historia intentare hacerlo mas largo la proxima vez  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**En el capitulo anterior**

-soy natsu dragneel-

-DRAGNEEL- dijo la voz asombrada la oscuridad se dicipo natsu no podia creer lo que estaba mirando siempre habia pasado por varias pueblos y siempre se le reian o le decian que no existian

 **(ahora empezamos el capitulo)  
**

-¿quien eres?- pregunta natsu

-soy nebulosa oscura la dragon de oscuridad-dijo la conocida como nebulosa

-y tu eres-

-soy natsu dragneel hijo de igneel y un dragon slayer de fuego- nebulosa hizo una sonrisa

-igneel- pronuncio nebulosa eso confundio a natsu

-¿conoces a mi padre?-natsu no entendia nada

-igneel es mi novio- le confeso nebulosa

-QUEEEEEEE- grito natsu

-asi que tu eres natsu igneel me hablo mucho de ti-dijo nebulosa a natsu se le ocurrio preguntar la que tanto queria saber

-sabes donde esta igneel- nebulosa hizo una mirada triste

\- lo lamento no se donde esta- natsu no se enojo ya estaba acostumbrado a eso nebulosa se dio cuenta de algo

-huelo un problema- dijo nebulosa mirando a natsu a los ojos

-si nadie me cree cuando hablo de el- dijo natsu

 **Fairy Tail**

-lo.. lo lamento-dijo gray triste con algunas lagrimas

-hay que encontrar a ese niño y hacer que se una a nosotros -dijo makarov todos asintieron menos mirajane pensaba que no valia la pena encontrar ese chico para que se una a ellos **(ahora volvemos con natsu)**

-que debo hacer para que me crean- nebulosa le dijo lo siguiente

-debes hacerte mas fuerte- luego agrego -conoces la regla de los atributos-

-¿atributo?- natsu no entendia nebulosa se lo dijo

-solo puede haber un dragon slayer de cada atributo...- pero nebulosa fue interrumpida

-como me are mas fuerte- dijo natsu

-espera dejame terminar pero en caso de dragones de oscuridad es distinto no puede haber dragon slayers por que la oscuridad no es un atributo pero no hay ninguna regla que diga que no se le pueda enseñar a uno con ya un atributo- le dijo nebulosa

-¿entonces?-

-yo te enseñare mi magia- le dijo finalmente nebulosa

-muero en ganas de entrenar contigo mama-dijo natsu luego se dio cuenta de como habia llamado a nebulosa y se avergonzo

-perdon- dijo natsu avergonzado

-descuida puedes llamarme mama si quieres-le aseguro nebulosa con una sonrisa de ahora en adelante comensaria su nuevo ntrenamiento con su madre y luego la busqueda de igneel

 **Bueno amigos aqui en capitulo de hoy**


	3. Chapter 3

**En el capitulo anterior**

 **-muero por ganas de entrenar contigo mama- natsu se dio cuenta de como habia llamado a nebulosa y se avergonzo**

 **\- perdon-**

 **-descuida puedes llamarme mama si quieres-le a seguro nebulosa**

 **(ahora empezamos el capitulo)**

natsu habia empezado su entrenamiento hace unos pocos dias estaba feliz habia olvidado que fue abandonado pensaba que ya nunca se sentiria solo que no lo abandonarian **(o eso creia el por ahora)** 4 años despues natsu desperto pero no estaba nebulosa por ningun lugar

 **Flashback**

 **ese mismo dia temprano**

 **-me duele hacer esto pero debo hacerlo por favor natsu crece y haste fuerte-dijo nebulosa mientras se iba del lugar**

 **Fin Del Flashback**

-otra vez no-dijo natsu a borde del llanto pero sabia que algun dia lo dejaria estaba destrosado 2 veces sufrio el abandono vio donde solia estar nebulosa un collar con una piedra color violeta natsu fue directo hacia ahi agarro el collar

-"con esto te recordare gracias por este regalo mama''-penso mientras salia del lugar

 **Fairy Tail**

en fairy tail **(como ustedes creen)** no se dejo de buscar a natsu lo que molestaba **(obiamente)** a mirajane decia que buscar al chico era una perdida de tiempo y que posible mente habia muerto **(eso es lo que creia por ahora)** unos dias despues decidio hacer uno mision solo para pasar el tiempo y olvidarse de ese asunto la mision que tomo era derrotar unos vulcanes que causaban destrosos en un pueblo cerca del mt hakobe ya en ahi el representante del pueblo le dijo **  
**

-sea bienvenida al ..- pero fue interrumpido

-eso no me interesa solo me interesa derrotar a los vulcanes-dijo mirajane de mala manera

-"que grosera"- penso el representante mientras veia alejarse mirajane habia llegado habia comensado a subir la montaña **(y obiamente el frio se sentia cada vez mas )**

-"hace mucho frio"- penso mirajane ya que no penso en ese problema del frio llego a la entrada de la cueva y de ahi salio un vulcan

-"solo uno esto sera muy facil"-penso mirajane

 ***rafaga demoniaca*** mirajane creo una esfera de magia oscura que salio disparada como un rayo hacia el vulcan **(lo que paso a continuacion la dejo en shock)** el vulcan desvio el ataque con solo su mano y una energia oscura salia de su cuerpo asiendo que mira sintiera un escalofrio y haciendola retroceder ningun vulcan podia hacer eso al menos no uno ordinario

-pero que- grita mirajane mentalmente el vulcan disparo esferas de oscuridad de su boca mirajane las esquiva mientras corria a toda velocidad ***empuje maligno** ** ******* mirajane crea un remolino en su mano y lo dispara hacia el vulcan **(se suponia que lo empujaria a una distancia considerable pero..)  
**

-aah-grita mirajane de dolor habia recibido el impacto de una esfera de oscuridad dejandola en el piso semi-inconsiente

-maldicion-penso mirajane antes de desmayarce luego a medias escucho un sonido de un golpe el vulcan habia sido derrotado luego escucho una voz

-¿estas bien?- **(quien es el ahora lo vamos a descubrir)**

mirajane llevaba unos minutos inconsiente empezo a recuperarce y poco a poco abrio los ojos vio lo que parecia ser un refugio una fogata y tambien se dio cuenta que estaba acostada en lo que parecia ser una cama improvisada

-al fin despertaste- dijo una voz mirajane siguio el sonido de la voz lo mira de mala manera y le dice

-¿que era lo que me hacias?-

-te salve de nada-decia eso solo hizo enojar mas a mirajane que se levanto de donde estaba intento darle un golpe pero el lo detiene con su mano

-no deberias moverte aun no estas recuperada - dijo

-¿que paso?- pregunta mirajane

-recibiste el impacto de una esfera de oscuridad del vulcan- dijo tranquilamente

-pero los vulcanes no pueden hacer eso- cuestiono mirajane

-los vulcanes que estan corrompidos por oscuridad si pueden- dijo con seguridad

-os-oscuridad-dijo mirajane temblando no por miedo sino por frio

-ten esto la necesitas mas que yo- dijo envolviendo su bufunda en el cuello de mirajane que ya no sentia mas frio gracias a la bufanda

 **(esa bufanda le parecia familiar a mirajane cuando se dio cuenta donde la habia visto)**

-eres tu- dijo mirajane sonprendida **(¿natsu era muy obio no? el reconocio enseguida a la chica del gremio al cual no se unio)**

-¿por que me ayudas? yo ni te conosco-dijo mirajane

\- soy natsu dragneel ahora nos conocemos-dijo en broma

-soy mirajane strauss- dijo mirajane luego se le ocurrio preguntar

-¿vives aqui?- natsu piensa su respuesta y termina respondiendo

-voy de un lado para otro-

-todos en el gremio estan buscandote- dijo mirajane eso sonprendio a natsu

-aun no puedo unirme a un gremio-dijo natsu

-entiendo- dijo mirajane triste **(era la primera vez que sentia ese sentimiento)** lo que no se espero es que natsu la tomara en brasos

-que-que haces-grita mirajane avergonzada

-bien sera mejor que regreses al gremio deben estar preocupados-dijo natsu mientras se desvanecia con mirajane en una llamarada

 **(se habian teletransportado cerca de fairy tail)**

-bien esta aqui puedo traerte-dijo natsu mientras mirajane se ponia de pie

-no vendras conmigo-dijo mirajane triste mientras le daba la bufanda natsu noto eso y se le ocurrio una idea para que lo recordara saco de sus ropas el collar con la piedra color violeta que le habia de su madre

-este collar me lo dio mi madre quiero que lo conserves- dijo natsu

-me lo pondrias-dijo mirajane sonrojada

-claro -dijo natsu mientras se lo ponia

-adios-dijeron los dos a la vez mientras se alejaban mirajane fue directo a fairy tail y natsu se desvanecio en una llamarada


	4. Chapter 4

**Fairy Tail**

mirajane entra al gremio

-¿y como te fue hermana mayor ?-dijo una niña de pelo blanco corto que se le acerco vestia un vestido rosa **(quien es quien todos se imaginan)**

-bien lisanna- dijo mirajane **(apenas termino de de decir eso lisanna noto algo en el cuello de mirajane)**

-que lindo collar-dijo lisanna señalando el collar con la piedra color violeta todos dejar de hacer lo que hacian y erza se acerca y pregunta

-¿de donde sacaste ese collar?-pregunto seriamente y mirajane responde

-me lo dio un chico-dijo mirajane con una dulce sonrisa

-¡que mentira mas descarada!-dijo erza -"un momento"- penso luego todos se quedaron con la boca abierta acaso la habian visto sonreir pero esta ves no de malicia

-ehhh en serio te lo dio un chico- dijo erza al punto de casi gritar mirajane asintio con la cabeza con un sonrojo en sus mejillas

-cuentanos todo- dijo lisanna feliz era la primera vez que veia a su hermana sonreir de esa forma **(ni noto cuando su otro hermano elfman se acerco)**

mirajane comenzo a contar el relato de como conocio al chico que la salvo y le dio el collar que le dio su madre para que lo recordara todos no podian creer lo que escuchaban como un chico ayudo a alguien que ni conocia

-y eso es todo- dijo mirajane

-que romantico- dijo lisanna luego agrego -o sea te enamoraste-

-¡claro que no!- dijo mirajane toda roja

-"que tierna se ve asi"- pensaron todos

 **al dia siguiente**

mirajane se encontraba pensando en lo que dijo lisanna -osea te enamoraste- pensaba aun en eso que quizas tenia razon pero aun no estaba segura podria ser pero no sabia cuando se reencontraria con natsu

 **Unos dias despues**

(todo estaba tranquilo en fairy tail ¿se preguntaran porque? porque no habia mas peleas mirajane habia cambiado su personalidad y no solo eso tambien cambio su forma de vestirce ya no usaba ropa gotica ahora usaba un vestido color rojo su cabello suelto y siempre estaba muy alegre que cambios traeria esto a fairy tail)

 **Años despues**

 **Consejo magico**

durante una reunión del consejo mágico, ultear milkovich uno de los miembros se pone a jugar con una bola de cristal mágica girándola rompiéndola armándola y girándola una vez mas hasta que michello otro miembro del consejo le dice

-deja de jugar-

-estoy aburrida- se quejo ultear-tu no estas aburrido siegrain y responde con una sonrisa

-si tambien estoy aburrido desearia que no halla mas problemas-

org se levanta y dice

-como puede ser miembros del consejo estos mocosos-se quejo a lo que siegrain responde

-por que nuestro poder magico es alto- otro miembro dice

-pero en especial tenemos que ocuparnos de los idiotas de fairy tail-

 **Hargeon**

en una tienda de magia

-¿que solo hay una tienda de magia en toda la ciudad?-dijo una joven maga de espiritus celestiales(quien es obiamente lucy)

-si esta ciudad subsiste de la pesca en vez de la magia-le dijo el encargado

-ni la decima parte de las personas en esta ciudad usan magia por lo que esta tienda se especializa en vender a magos viajeros-sigio diciendo

-creo que esto fue un fracaso total ¿entonces?-dijo lucy

-ahora no diga eso por favor eche un vistazo sabes tengo un monton de mercaderia nueva- le dijo el encargado

-las chicas adoran esta magia ColorS -¡puedes cambiar el color de tus ropas a cualquier color que quieras!- dijo cambiando su ropa de color

-yo ya tengo ese estoy buscando "llaves de puertas" poderosas-dijo lucy

-¿puertas huh? esa son raras...-le digo el encargado mostrandole una llave

\- el can blanco ¡white doggy!-dijo lucy

-esta no es muy poderosa-le dijo el encargado

-y eso que yo la estaba buscando ¿cuánto?- dijo lucy y el encargado le responde

-20.000 jewel-

-20.000 jewel...-dijo lucy

-como ya dije 20.000 jewel-le dijo el encargado

-vamos cuanto cuesta de verdad ested viejito grandioso...-dijo lucy usando su atractivo para conseguir un descuento

Despues

luego de salir de la tienda

-¿solo me rebajo 1.000 jewel?- dijo lucy enojada

-¿mi apariencia solo cuesta 1.000 jewel? ¡eso no es nada! eso me molesta-

-si eso es todo lo que realmente pude conseguir entonces...- siguio caminando lucy cuando escucho una multitud de chicas luego escucho pasar a unas chicas que decian

-¿dices que un famoso mago vino a la ciudad?-

-¡es salamander-sama!-dijo la otra

-¿salamander?-¿el que dicen que puede usar la magia de fuego que no puede ser comprada en tiendas?-¿el esta en esta ciudad?-dijo lucy sonprendida y fue ahi para conocerlo ya ahi en la multitud de chicas que le decian halagos ese tal salamander era un hombre alto, con un peinado en caída de color azul marino utiliza una capa de color azul y muchas joyas tenia un tatuaje arriba de su ceja, parecieran ser dos "C" de forma opuesta

-"¿por que mi corazon esta latiendo tan rapido?"- penso lucy luego se dio cuenta de que...

-"me esta mirando"-penso lucy -"estare emcionada por que es un mago famoso"-

-¿podria ser?- dijo lucy mientras se le acercaba **(pero una figura cubierta por una capa se interpuso muy pronto descubriremos quien es)**

-y tu quien diablos eres - pregunto por su voz se notaba que era un adolecente y el hombre le respondio

-si te dijera que salamander ¿te suena ese nombre?- pero no lo podia encontrar lo veia alejarse

-¡ya se fue!- algunas de las chicas se le tiran encima y le dicen

-¡por que eres tan rudo!-dijo una chica

-¡si salamander-sama!-es un mago increible!- dijo otra mientras lo atacaban

-disculpate-dijo la tercera

-"que les pasa"- penso el que habia sido atacado

-cielos cielos... solo dejenlo no es que me hubiera ofendido por eso- dijo el hombre

-estan amable-dijeron las chicas luego el tal salamander escribio su autografo y le dijo al chico

-aqui tienes mi autografo sientete libre de mostrarselo a todos tus amigos-

-no gracias- dijo el chico provocando que las chicas lo vuelvan a atacar

-"bien me equivoque de persona o talvez no"-penso

-ahora si me disculpan tengo algunos negocios que atender en el siguiente puerto-dijo el hombre

-¿que?-¿ya te vas?-dijeron las chicas

 ***alfombra roja*** una gran cantidad de fuego lo elevo por los aires y dijo

-¡tengo una fiesta en mi barco esta noche! todas por favor asistan-dijo mientras se alejaba

-¡por supuesto!-dijeron las chicas

-"bien definitivamente no me equivoque de hombre"-penso el de la capa mientras se levantaba

-ese hombre es un imbecil muchas gracias- dijo lucy al de la capa

 **Restaurante** **de Hargeon**

-soy lucy ¡encantada de conocerte!-le dijo con respeto mientras la veia comer

-"y ahi se van mis 1.000 jewel que me ahorre con mi figura"-penso lucy

-veras ese tipo salamander estaba usando un hechizo de encanto un tipo hipnótico ese tipo de magia puede hacer que las personas se enamoren de ti pero su venta fue prohibida hace años-le explico lucy luego dijo

-¿el se arriesga tanto solo para ser popular? que tonto mas espeluznante pero ya que interrumpiste el encanto se removio esta es mi manera de decirte gracias-

-entiendo-dijo el de la capa

-ya se que no lo parezco pero yo tambien soy una maga aunque aun no me he unido a un gremio oh si los gremios son lugares donde los magos se reunen para compartir informacion y hacer trabajos no puedes decir que eres un mago verdadero hasta que te unas aun gremio pero ... pero hay muchos gremios alrededor del mundo y es muy dificil unirse a uno de los populares lo entiendes en el que me quiero unir tiene magos increible ...y oh ¿que voy a hacer? quiero unirme pero apuesto que es muy dificil

-oh-suspiro el de la capa nunca habia escuchado hablar tanto a una persona

-oh lo siento solo estoy hablando acerca del mundo de los magos y ese tipo de cosas esto es muy problematico ¿verdad?-

-pero yo definitivamente me voy a unir a ese gremio apuesto que podria conseguir un monton de trabajos importantes con ellos-dijo lucy

-¿lo crees? bien debo irme-dijo el de la capa mientras se levantaba

-gracias- dijo mientras salia del restaurante

 **Parque de Hargeon**

lucy se encontraba leyendo la revista magica el hechicero semanal

-oh cielos ¿fairy tail de nuevo causo problemas? la banda de ladrones de devon fueron eliminados junto con siete casas...cielos se estan sobrepasando ooh ¡una sesion de fotos de mirajane! -pero ¿como se hace exactamente para unirse a fairy tail? me pregunto si tienen entrevista o algo - el gremio de magos de fairy tail ellos son los mejores-

-¿entonces te quieres unir a fairy tail?-dijo una voz entre los arbustos y de ahi salio

-¡s-salamender!-dijo lucy

-te estaba buscando te quiero invitar personalmente a mi fiesta en el barco-

-¡tu encanto no funcionara en mi! el punto debil de esa magia es la conciencia no funciona en personas que saben que esta siendo usada-dijo lucy con cara acusadora

-como lo pensaba me di cuenta en el momento que te vi eres una maga no me importa que vengas a la fiesta- dijo salamander

-¡no hay forma de que vaya!-dijo lucy cruzada de brazos

-¡no una fiesta organizada por un imbecil como tu!-

-yo un imbecil-dijo salamander desconcertado

-vas tan lejos como para usar un hechizo para ser popular-

-es parte de la ceremonia ves-dijo salamander giñandole un ojo

-yo solo queria que la fiesta tenga una celebridad como anfitrion entiendes...-dijo

-no puedo creer que un mago famoso sea este idiota-dijo lucy dandole la espalda

-te querias unir a fairy tail ¿si? yo podria hablar con el jefe del gremio..-

-eres unos de los magos de fairy tail-dijo lucy sonprendida

-es correcto-dijo salamander

-la fiesta parece que sera maravillosa ¿verdad?-dijo lucy acercandose

-eres facil de adivinar ¿sabes?-dijo salamander

-hey ¿de verdad piensas que me puedo unir a fairy tail?-dijo lucy con emocion

-por supuesto entonces nos encontraremos en la fiesta-dijo salamander elevandose en el aire

-uso un seudo-encanto dijo lucy enojada pero...¡muy bien!-¡me puedo unir a fairy tail! hasta entonces tengo que ser amable con ese tonto-

 **Barco**

-lucy eh es un bonito nombre- dijo salamander

-gracias-dijo lucy

-empecemos con la fiesta- dijo salamander

-ahora abre y saborea el sabor de estas gemas de frutas mientras entran en tu boca-dijo mientras le ofrecia algo para beber

-¿cual es el significado de eso?-dijo lucy enojada

-esa es una magia para dormir a las personas sleep-

-eres muy audaz-dijo salamander

-no te hagas ideas quiero unirme a fairy tail pero no tengo la intencion de volverme tu mujer-dijo lucy

-eres una mas del grupo-dijo salamander mientras sus hombres tenian a las mujeres inscocientes

-que diablos es esto?-dijo lucy en shock

-bienvenida a mi barco por favor se buena hasta que llegemos a bosco-dijo salamander con una malefica sonrisa

-¿bosco? ¿que hay de fairy tail?-dijo lucy aun en shock

-¡rindete!¡ahora eres mercancia nuestra!-dijo salamander

-entonces las otras chicas...-

-¡ese es nuestro salamander-san!-dijo unos de sus hombres

-hemos obtenido mercancia nueva-dijo otro

-por que tu...dijo lucy sacando sus llaves pero salamander se las saca con su magia de fuego y dice

-¿llaves de puertas? ¿entonces eres una maga celestial? esta magia solo puede ser usada por los dueños de los contratos en otras palabras me son inutiles-dijo salamander mientras las arrojaba al mar

-¿que es lo que le pasa a este tipo? que cosa mas horrible a hecho.-..- ¿esto es lo que quiere decir ser un mago de fairy tail?usar la magia para el mal y engañar a las personas... ¡esa es la peor clase de mago que puede existir!-lucy ya estaba llorando cuando sintieron que

-eeh que pasa-dijo salamander el barco habia encallado en el puerto y todos estaban afuera la chicas habian huido

-¿que paso?-preguntaron los hombres

-tu un mago de fairy tail yo conosco a fairy tail y se que tu no eres uno de ellos-dijo una voz -aqui tienes tus llaves lucy-dijo una silueta

-"es el "-penso lucy mientras se recuperaba de la sorpresa

-asi que no me equivoque de hombre salamander o deberia decir bora-la voz se escucho de nuevo aparecio una figura cubierta por una capa muy cerca de ellos

-como es que...-dijo bora sonprendido

-ah y yo fui quien trajo de vuelta el barco al puerto no permitire que ensucies el nombre de fairy tail-dijo natsu quitandose la capa mientras se acercaba lentamente

-y que aras al respecto muchacho ¿detenerme?-dijo bora ***prominencia del tifon*** una gran cantidad de fuego rosado sale disparado contra natsu provocando una explosion

-que decepcion no era mas que un hablador-dijo bora

-¡que asco! de verdad eres un mago de fuego no puedo creer lo horrible que sabe - dijo natsu mientras comia el fuego mientras todos tenian cara de no poder creerlo

-gracias por la comida-dijo natsu

-que demonios eres-dijo bora asustado

-ahora que comi estoy listo- ***rugido del dragon de fuego*** natsu lanzo su ataque de fuego en direccion a bora y sus hombres creando una gran explocion bora se encontraba volando sobre su alfombra roja y sus hombres insconcientes

-estas bien-dijo un felino que aparecio cerca de lucy

-¿quien eres?-pregunta lucy

-soy happy-respondio el gato azul

-y recuerda no vuelvas a usar el nombre de fairy tail para tus crimenes-dijo natsu ***alas del dragon de la oscuridad*** un par de alas similares a la de un dragon aparecen en la espalda de natsu

 ***ducha roja*** una gran cantidad de esferas de fuego rosado salen disparados hacia natsu el solo las esquivaba mientras volaba en direccion hacia bora cuando estuvo cerca golpeo a bora con su puño envuelto en fuego mandandolo hacia una casa cercana

-¿como hace eso es de verdad magia?-pregunta lucy

-pulmones de dragon para respirar fuego,escamas de dragon para disolver la llamas y las garras de un dragon para envolver la flamas es una magia que transforma tu cuerpo en partes de dragon un antiguo hechizo..-dijo happy mientras veia a natsu luchar

-¿pero cual es?-

-originalmente era usado para enfrentarse a los dragones magia dragon slayer igneel el rey dragon de fuego se la enseño a natsu-dijo happy

-¿y las alas?- pregunto lucy

-eso es otra magia un poco diferente-dijo happy

-maldito-dijo bora lanzandole una esfera de fuego rosa la cual natsu paro con sus manos y ...

-estoy obteniendo una buena comida- dijo natsu -escuchame cretino voy a rostizarte como un pollo a la plancha-

-¿que vas a hacerme que?- dijo bora asustado

-toma esto- ***puño de hierro del dragon de fuego*** natsu volo a todo velocidad y le dio un puñetazo en la cara a bora mandandolo a volar lejos de ahi y dejandolo fuera de combate

-creo que te equivocas natsu rostizar y hacer a la plancha son dos cosas distintas-dijo happy mientras natsu se volvia a poner la capa

-wow solo wow-dijo lucy -pero no es esto pasarce un poco de la raya-

-aye-dijo happy

-¡aye nada!-dijo lucy cuando escucharon pasos era ...

-la milicia-dijo lucy

-maldicion vamonos de aqui dijo natsu corriendo mientras tomaba a lucy de la mano

-por que me llevas a mi tambien-djio lucy

-bueno te querias unir a fairy tail ¿no?-dijo natsu

-ven conmigo te llevare directo ahi-dijo natsu mientras happy se acercaba

-claro-dijo lucy feliz antes de desvaneserce en una llamarada

 **bueno amigos aqui el capitulo de hoy**


	5. Chapter 5

**(Hola amigos les queria a hacer una aclaracion es posible que algunos capitulos o sagas no esten incluidas en la historia bueno es todo ahora los dejo con el capitulo)**

 **en el capitulo anterior**

 **-bueno te querias unir a fairy tail ¿no?-dijo natsu**

 **-ven conmigo te llevare directo ahi-dijo natsu mientras happy se acercaba**

 **-claro-dijo lucy feliz antes de desvaneserce en una llamarada(ahora empezamos el capitulo)**

 **Fairy Tail (mejor dicho cerca)**

-solo hasta aqui puedo traerte-dijo natsu

-esta bien gracias-dijo lucy

-¿ah puedo pedirte un favor?-pregunto natsu

-¿cual?-pregunto lucy con curiosidad

-dile a mirajane que nos veremos pronto pero no le digas quien soy-dijo natsu mientras se alejaba con happy para despues desvaneserce mientras lucy se preguntaba que tenia que ver el con mirajane **  
**

 **Fairy Tail**

luego de una bienvenida y de obtener su marca de gremio lucy **(tal como habia prometido a natsu le dijo a mirajane que ella y natsu se volverian a ver)  
**

 ** **Dias Despues  
****

-mira 3 cervezas mas por aqui por favor-dijo wakaba

-¡si ya voy!-dijo mirajane-

-ah y si no es molestia vamos ten una cita conmigo mira-dijo wakaba

-no empieces con eso de nuevo-dijo laki

-pero querido... tu yo tienes una esposa ¿no?dijo mirajane mientras se transformaba

-¡por favor deja de hacer eso mira!-dijo wakaba avergonzado

-unos de estoy dias me gustaria beber con tranquilidad-dijo cana mientras bebia

-bebes demasiado-dijo macao

-"cielos ahora que lo pienso no tengo dinero para pagar el alquiler del proximo mes"-penso lucy

-"yo tambien tengo que hacer un pronto trabajo"-siguio pensando lucy mientras se dirigia al tablero de misiones

-buscar un brazalete magico..., deshechizar un baston maldito...adivinar el futuro usando la astrologia ... ¿una caseria de monstruos en un volcán?hay muchos trabajos que necesitan de un mago dijo lucy

-si algunos de los trabajos te gusta solo dímelo-le dijo mirajane

-el maestro salio a una de sus reuniones-

-¿reuniones?-pregunto lucy

-todos los maestros de los gremios de esta zona se reunen y se intercambian reportes son diferentes a a las reuniones del consejo eso pienso-dijo mirajane luego se le ocurrio una idea para explicarselo mejor

-reedus ¿me prestas tu boligrafo de luz?

-oui-dijo reedus

-las personas que estan en lo mas alto del mundo magico son los 10 miembros del consejo quienes estan relacionados con el gobierno su trabajo es mantener el orden en el mundo magico-dijo mirajane mientras escribia en el aire-y en el caso de que un mago cometa un crimen ellos son quienes le juzgan y debajo de ellos estan los maestros de los gremios ellos nos hacen conocer los decretos del consejo nos facilita la comunicacion entre los gremios de la misma zona y nos mantiene unidos es un trabajo bastante arduo-termino de explicar mirajane

-no tenia idea de que los gremios se entre-conectaban asi-dijo lucy sonprendida

-mantener las alianzas entre los gremios es muy importante-dijo mirajane

-ya viene erza-dijo uno de los miembros

-¿erza?-dijo lucy

-creo que seria correcto referirse a ella como la maga mas fuerte de fairy tail-dijo mirajane luego se escucharon unos pasos

-es erza-dijo laki

-esos son los pasos de erza-dijo wakaba

-¡erza esta viniendo!-dijo macao

-"con esta clase de recibimiento erza debe ser una maga increible"-penso lucy en ese momento entro una mujer joven de pelo rojo vestia una armadura a medida una falda azul, y botas de color negro

-ya volvi-dijo erza luego pregunto -¿esta aqui el maestro?-

-bienvenida de regreso el maestro se fue a una reunión-dijo mirajane

-ya veo-

-erza ¿que es esa cosa gigante?-pregunto uno de los miembros

-el cuerno de un monstruo que derrote los del pueblo lo decoraron y me lo dieron de recuerdo-dijo erza

-tienes algun problema con eso-

-no ninguno-dijo el asustado

-¡todos ustedes! escuche un monton de rumores mientras estaba de viaje-acerca de como fairy tail esta causando problemas ¡el maestro talvez los perdone pero yo no!-¡cana como te atreves a beber de esa manera tan indigna!-visitar baila afuera-wakaba estas tirando las cenizas en la mesa-¡nab!¿como siempre solo mirando el tablero de misiones? ¡elige un trabajo!-¡macao! hombres ustedes me dan mucho problemas me voy a ir por hoy sin decir nada-

-"vaya asi que esa erza"- **(penso algo mejor dicho alguien que estaba observando todo)** -"seguramente necesitaran ayuda"-penso mientras desaparecia

-gray tengo que pedirte un favor-dijo erza-escuche una historia mientras terminaba este trabajo honestamente esto es algo que el maestro deberia decidir pero como hay que hacerlo rapido lo decidire yo misma quiero que me ayudes-¿vendras conmigo? todos murmuraban

-esto nunca habia pasado-

-erza le pidio ayuda-

-que significa esto-

-saldremos mañana temprano-dijo erza

 **al dia siguiente**

 **Estacion de Magnolia**

-entonces tu eres lucy-dijo erza a lo que lucy asintio

-me alegra poder ayudar-dijo lucy **(luego de esto subirian al tren)**

-¿erza no es momento que nos lo digas?- dijo gray-¿que se supone que tenemos que hacer?-

-nuestros oponentes son el gremio oscuro Eisenwald -dijo erza-tienen la intencion de causar daño con una magia llamada "cancion de cuna"-

-¿cancion de cuna?-dijo lucy confundida

-les voy a explicar desde el comienzo-dijo erza-en mi camino de regreso de mi ultimo trabajo me detuve un un bar de la ciudad de onibas

 **Flashback**

-hey ¿donde esta el licor?-dijo un hombre alto con una cara de forma cuadrada y cabello oscuro **(byard)**

-¡ya estas borracho!-dijo un hombre que tenia el cabello largo pero tomado en una cola de caballo, de tal forma que su peinado termina en punta **(kageyama)**

-¡no puedo soportarlo-dijo byard-al fin encontramos el lugar donde esta escondida "la cancion de cuna"-pero ese sello no tenemos ninguna pista-

-baja la voz-dijo kageyama

-no es algo de lo que nos debamos de preocupar-dijo otro

-me voy a encargar del resto yo solo tu regresa al gremio-dijo kageyama

-estaras bien tu solo-cuestiono byard

-dilo a erigor-san- que regresare con "la canción de cuna" máximo en tres dias-

 **Fin del Flashback**

-"cancion de cuna... como la cancion para dormir a los niños"-penso lucy

-y el sello del que estaban hablando pienso que es un fuerte hechizo-dijo erza

-ya veo-dijo gray-Eisenwald esta planeando hacer algo con esa "cancion de cuna" y definitivamente es algo malvado por lo que quieres detenerlos-

-si-dijo erza-no me siento capaz de enfrentarme yo sola contra un gremio por eso les pedi ayuda -¡vamos directo hacia Eisenwald!-

-eso suena interesante-dijo gray

-"desearia no haber venido"-penso lucy asustada

 **Estacion Onibus (ya habian bajado del tren)  
**

-¿aun siguen aqui esos tipos de Eisenwald?-pregunto gray

-no lo se pero vine para averiguarlo-dijo erza

 **En el Tren**

-asi que tu eres un miembro de Einsenwald kageyama-dijo una voz kageyama busco el origen de esa voz pero no lo encontro cuando cerca de el aparecio una figura cubierta por una capa **(natsu)**

-paremos el tren-dijo natsu y el tren se detuvo dejandolo sin habla a kageyama que se puso en guardia y lanzo su ataque

 ***Nudiños de Sombras*** de una sombra aparecen 2 brazos intentaron golpear a natsu pero se desvanece y reaparece cara a cara con kageyama

-asi que usas magia de sombras eh que lastima por ti-dijo natsu ***Puño de hierro del dragon de la oscuridad*** natsu envuelve su puño en oscuridad y ataca a kageyama mandolo a volar pudo ver que se le habia caido una flauta de madera en un extremo tiene un cráneo con tres ojos. hay un corte oval en la frente del cráneo y en el otro extremo hay raíces como recortes

-"asi que ese es lullaby"-penso natsu

-¿la viste?-dijo kageyama

-ya tuve suficiente- ***Puño de hierro del dragon de fuego*** natsu envuelve su puño en fuego se lanza contra kageyama

 ***Proteccion de sombras*** kageyama logra protegerse pero el impacto causo una gran explocion dejando el vagon muy dañado

-terminemos con esto otro dia si- dijo natsu

-adios- ***Alas del dragon de la oscuridad*** -dijo mientras se alejaba volando a toda velocidad

-por que no lo detuviste-dijo happy que aparecio de pronto mientras natsu volaba

-ya se lo que queria saber-dijo natsu

 **Estacion Kunugi (estaba siendo atacada por einsenwald)**

-todos afuera los conductores y los equipajes tambien resisterse es perder sus vidas

-erigor-san- dijo un hombre que salio del tren

-kageyama-dijo erigor-escuche que vendrias en este tren pero esta destruccion ¿algo te ocurrio?-

-hablemos de eso despues primero ten esto-dijo kageyama mostrandole a lullaby-me las ingenié para remover el sello-

-eso es-dijeron los miembros

-¿esta es la prohibida canción de cuna?-dijo erigor-originalmente esta flauta no era mas que una herramienta para maldiciones de la muerte...pero el gran mago oscuro zeref la transformo en una flauta demoniaca todos aquellos que escuchen el sonido de esta flauta sus vidas terminaran una muerte masiva cancion de cuna-

-comencemos con la mision-dijo erigor **(sin saber el gran error que cometio)**

 **bueno amigos aqui el capitulo de hoy (la proxima parte la tendran pronto)**


	6. Chapter 6

**-comencemos con la mision-dijo erigor (sin saber el gran error que cometio)**

 **(ahora empezamos el capitulo)  
**

 **Clover(que es la ciudad donde los maestros se encuentran en su reunión)**

-makarov querido ¡es tan bonito tener reunidos a estos magos pequeños!-dijo el maestro del gremio Blue Pegasus (Bob) el maestro del gremio Quatro Cerberus (goldmine) no parerecia agradarle lo que escucho

 **Estacion Kunugi**

-un hombre con una gran guadaña irrumpió a borde de repente-dijo uno de las personas que estaba ahi

-yo lo conozco son los bastardos de ese gremio oscuro que están por esta zona-(mientras natsu ya les habia advertido a los otros y ya estaban en camino a clover)

 **Flashback (hace unos minutos)**

-"entiendo capturar un carro o un bote pero un tren"-penso lucy (ya habian llegada a la estacion)

-esos tipos de Eisenwald deben estar en un gran apuro por alguna razon...-dijo gray

-"pero donde pueden haber ido"- penso gray

-pero la milicia ya se esta moviendo ¿no es solo cuestion esta que los atrapen?-dijo lucy

-seria bueno si eso pasara-dijo erza(pero aun no sabian hacia donde se dirigian)

-se dirigen directo hacia la estacion oshibana-dijo una voz aparecio natsu (aun cubierto por su capa y con su hechizo alas del dragon de la oscuridad) erza y gray se pusieron en guardia

-oh vamos asi tratan a un aliado-dijo natsu decepcionado

-ya les dije a donde van en fin adios-dijo natsu mientras desaparecia

 ** _En el Tren_**

-dejaste que ese tipo viera la flauta de la cancion de cuna y lo dejaste escapar-dijo erigor furioso

-¡no es como si nuestro plan se arruinara!-dijo kageyama asustado -e incluso si la hubiera visto no es como si nos fuera a detener ahora ¿verdad?- eso solo enojo a erigor mas

-es importante que seamos mas precavidos-dijo erigor-vamos a poner ese plan en accion-

-entonces la estacion oshibana-dijo kageyama

-¡denles una leccion!-dijo erigor

-¡si!-dijeron los miembros(mientras fairy tail ya estaba en camino)

-erza ¡vas muy rapido!-dijo gray -el conector se esta inflando-

-que vamos a hacer cuando llegemos y tu no tengas poder magico-

-si eso pasa voy a luchar aunque sea con un palo-dijo erza- y tambien estan ustedes 2-

-que esta pasando ahi-dijo erza (ya estaban llegando a la estacion oshibana)

 **Estacion Oshibana**

-atras por favor a descarrilado un tren-dijeron los guardias -¡no podemos permitir que entren en la estacion!-

-cual es la situacion adentro-dijo erza

-¿y tu quien eres?-dijo el guardia pero erza lo golpeo al no responderle

-creo que no le sirven las personas que no responden-dijo lucy en voz baja

-Eisenwald esta adentro-dijo erza -¡vamos!-

Ya dentro de la Estacion

-hace rato entro un pelotón de la milicia pero aun no regresan-dijo erza-es probable que esten en una pelea con Eisenwald luego de decir eso los encontraron

-¡fueron derrotados!-dijo lucy asustada

-ellos se enfrentaron a todo un gremio-dijo erza-cada uno son magos y un peloton de la milicia no tiene oportunidad- (ya se encontraron cara a cara con Eisenwald)

-sabia que vendrian-dijo erigor-moscas de fairy tail-

-son demasiados-dijo lucy en shock

-¡bastardo!-dijo erza -¡entonces tu eres erigor!

-¿sinvergüenzas que es lo que buscan?-

-¿no lo sabes?-dijo erigor -¿que es lo que hay en una estacion de tren?-

-¿planeas tocar la cancion de cuna?-dijo erza

-me pregunto cuantos curiosos se reunieron aqui-dijo erigor -y si aumento el volumen va a sonar en todo la ciudad-

-¡eso es la melodia de la muerte!-

-asi que planeas usar la cancion de cuna en toda la ciudad -dijo una voz que se escucho en todo el lugar-¿verdad erigor?-

-quien dijo eso-pregunto erigor

-fui yo-dijo natsu que aparecio de la nada volando

-maestro el fue el que me ataco-dijo kageyama

-eso no importa ahora kageyama-dijo erigor-todo va a ser como lo planee-

-¡les dejo el resto a ustedes¡-dijo erigor mientras desaparecia-¡van a ver lo temible que es un gremio oscuro!

-escapo-dijo lucy

-gray tu vienes conmigo-dijo natsu mientras gray se preguntaba como sabia su nombre-atrapemos al shinigami erigor-

-de acuerdo-dijo gray (no estaba convencido pero no tenia otra opcion)

-ellos se escaparon-dijeron los miembros

-yo me encargo-dijo rayule

-yo tambien voy-dijo kageyama

-despues de terminar con estos tipos tambien los vamos a seguir-dijo erza

-¿dos chicas contra tantos?-dijo lucy asustada

-¿dos chicas?-dijo uno de los miembros- ¿que es lo que creen?

-miserables-dijo erza invocando una espada

-¿aparecio una espada?-dijo lucy asombrada- espada magica-

-un insulto mas a fairy tail y les garantizo que no viviran para contarlo-dijo erza

-nada que no hallamos visto antes nosotros tambien tenemos espadas magicas-dijeron los miembros (sin saber que pasaria) erza los derroto muy facilmente

-entonces que te parece esto-dijo los miembros lanzadole rafagas de poder

 ***reequipar***

-se volvio una lanza-dijo lucy aun mas asombrada seguia derrotandolos

-esta mujer puede reequiparse muy rapido-dijo un miembro asustado

-voy acabar rapido con todos-dijo erza

 ***reequipar armadura de la rueda del cielo***

 ***circulo de espadas***

-increible...-dijo lucy

-es erza la reina de las hadas la mujer mas fuerte de fairy tail-dijo un miembro asustado-no voy a pelear con ella-dijo mientras salia corriendo

-siguelo seguramente fue adonde esta erigor-dijo erza a lucy

-si-dijo lucy

 **Con natsu y gray**

-"trabajar junto a el"-penso gray (no sabia nada sobre su compañero y no confiaba en el)

-un momento-dijo natsu

-¿cual es el problema?-dijo gray

-hay 2 caminos-dijo natsu -tendremos que separarnos-

-gray no te confies en esto-dijo natsu mientras se alejaba

 **Con Gray**

-un momento si el planea trasmitir la cancion de cuna-

 **Cabina de Transmisión**

-no esta aqui-dijo gray-¿entonces no planea transmitirla?-

-sabia que vendrias intentando arruinar nuestro plan-dijo rayule **(gray esquivo el ataque)**

-¿entonces que es lo que planean?-dijo gray

 **Con erza**

-esta estacion a sido tomada por magos malvadas si valoran sus vidas evacuen pueden liberar una magia que termine con sus vidas-dijo erza

-que rayos-dijo erza se habia creado una pared de viento en la estacion

-la estacion esta cubierta por viento-

 **Con gray**

-nadie puede escapar de mi urumi-dijo rayule lanzando su ataque

 ***ice make shield*** gray creo un escudo de hielo y se protege del ataque

-¿magia de hielo? uhh-dijo rayule

 ***ice make knucke*** rayule fue derrotado por ese ataquede hielo

-bastardos cual es su objetivo-dijo gray

rayule solto una risa

-la pared de viento de erigor ya debe estar lista-dijo rayule

-¿pared de viento?-dijo gray

-¡una barrera de viento de la que nadie podra escapar!-

 **Con erza**

-yo siempre quise luchar contigo reina-dijo erigor-pero no tengo tiempo de jugar- mientras la arrastraba adentro de la barrera

-¡erigor!-dijo erza intentando pasar la barrera

-ni lo intentes-dijo erigor-esta barrera de viento es de un solo sentido solo puedes pasar de afuera hacia dentro si ententas salir desde adentro el viento te cortara en pedazos-

-que es lo que estas haciendo-dijo erza

-gracias a ustedes perdi todo mi tiempo-dijo erigor-si me disculpas...-

-maldito erigor... ¿adonde se esta dirigiendo?-dijo erza-¿despues de todo su objetivo no era a estacion?-

 **Con gray**

-ya tuve suficientes de tus adivinanzas-dijo gray-¡explicame lo que esta pasando ahora!-

-solo hicimos una caja para atrapar moscas-dijo rayule-solo nos apoderamos de esta estacion para bloquear la ruta fila la estacion clover-

-¿que?-dijo gray

-la estacion clover esta en medio de un desfiladero gigante-siguio diciendo rayule-no hay forma de llegar que no sea por esta ruta... al menos que puedas volar como erigor ¡eso es todo!-

-¿en ese caso en donde planean usar la cancion de cuna?-dijo gray

-intenta recordar... una abertura-dijo rayule envolviendolo en sus bandas

-"clover ese es el pueblo donde el viejo esta teniendo su reunion"-penso gray

-¿su verdadero objetivo son los maestros de los gremios?-dijo gray

-¿al fin te diste cuenta?-dijo rayule riendo

-esos viejos son magos extremadamente fuertes muy osado de su parte ¿no te parece?-dijo gray

-¡va a ser muy facil que esos desprevenidos excentricos escuchen la flauta!-dijo rayule-¡se que el maestro erigor es capaz de hacerlo!

-y ustedes no pueden hacer nada ¡no pueden salir de la estacion!-¡ahora nadie nos puede detener!-dijo rayule-¡vamos a vengarnos de esas personas que nos oprimieron!(gray no podia escapar de las bandas)

 ***espadas del dragon de la oscuridad*** en un movimiento rapido natsu corta las bandas con sus espadas de oscuridad

-¡los vamos a detener!-dijo natsu

-los maestro de gremio son como nuestros padres -dijo natsu(aunque no se habia unido a un gremio)

-¿tu eres?-dijo rayule asustado de su poder

-soy natsu dragneel-dijo natsu

 ***rugido del dragon de la oscuridad*** natsu lanza un torrente de oscuridad de su boca derrotando a rayule

-debemos detenerlos por los maestros-dijo natsu

 **bueno amigos aqui el capitulo de hoy**


	7. Chapter 7

**En el capitulo anterior**

 **-¿quien eres?-dijo rayule asustado**

 **-soy natsu dragneel-dijo natsu**

 ***rugido del dragon de la oscuridad*(ahora empezamos el capitulo)**

 **Estacion Oshibana**

-ya te dijimos todo lo que sabemos-dijo un miembro que fue derrotado por erza-¡no hay forma de deshacer la pared magica de viento! **  
**

-¿erza?-dijo gray

-gray-dijo erza

-¡erza ellos no importan ahora!-dijo gray-el objetivo real de eisenwald es el proximo pueblo de aqui

-¿que?-

-es el sitio donde el viejo esta teniendo su reunión-dijo gray-¡ellos planean usar la cancion de cuna ahi!

-¿entonces eso es lo que planean?-dijo erza al miembro

-pero la estacion esta cubierta por una pared de viento- **(la pregunta es como saldrian de ahi)**

-erza tu brazo...-dijo gray

-no es nada-dijo erza-pero mientras estamos aqui erigor se esta acercando mas adonde los maestros de los gremios estan

 **Con Natsu**

se encontraba buscando a erigor

-erigor-dijo natsu-¿donde te escondes? **(kageyama lo estaba observando)**

 ***llama brillante del dragon de fuego*** natsu junto sus manos y creo una gran bola de fuego que impacto donde estaba kageyama

-¿cuanto mas ibas a esconderte?-dijo natsu

 **Con Lucy**

-¿que son esas vibraciones?-

-es natsu- dijo una voz

-happy-dijo lucy asombrada **(ahora volvemos con natsu)**

 ***sombras orochi*** -kageyama crea serpientes de sombras que se dirigen hacia natsu

-voy a acabar contigo-dijo natsu- ***alas del dragon de fuego*** fuego en forma de latigos destruyen las serpientes de sombras

-¿tienes que estar bromeando?-dijo kageyama asustado-¿destuyo sepientes de sombras con un solo golpe?

-que poder destructivo... no puedo creer que existan magos asi-

-acabemos con esto de una vez-dijo natsu

-¡e-es un monstruo!-dijo kageyama asustado **(se escucho una gran explocion)**

erza y gray habian escuchado la explocion y se dirigieron ahi

-ahora dime ¿donde esta erigor?-dijo natsu

-tonto el maestro erigor ya no esta en la estacion-dijo kageyama

-¿que?- **(llegan gray y erza)**

-lo siento kage-dijo karacha-habia atacado a kageyama desde la pared dejando en muy mal estado (¿se habia ido la unica oportunida de deshacer la pared de viento? o eso creen) natsu apreto su puño con fuerza

-¿no era... tu compañero?-dijo natsu furioso-¿no era el un compañero de tu mismo gremio?- **(un aura de fuego lo rodeo mientras karacha se esconde del susto)** natsu destruye la pared con su magia de fuego

-¿asi es tu gremio?-

 **Cañón Clover**

 **-** la ciudad de clover donde los maestros de los gremios se reúnen esta cerca-dijo erigor-y ya recupere la mayoria de mi poder magico que use en la pared magica de viento voy a volar-¡malditos que nos arrebataron nuestros derechos y trabajos...!solo esperen-

 **Estacion** **Oshibana**

-no tenemos tiempo para esto hay que salir de aqui-dijo gray

-pero como-dijo lucy **(se escucho una pequeña risa era natsu)**

-yo me encargo-dijo natsu mientras juntaba sus manos

-que estas hacien...-pregunto erza pero fue callada

-¡intento concentrarme!-grito natsu **(todos se quedaron en silencio)** la pared magica de viento habia desaparecido

-p-pero como- dijo gray incredulo

-bien voy a detener a erigor-dijo natsu mientras se alejaba volando

 **Cañon Clover**

-"ahi esta la ciudad"-penso erigor -"solo esperenme ancianos"- pero un golpe lo saco de sus pensamientos procando que caiga en las vias (aparece natsu)

-m-maldito...tu no eres de fairy tail por que estas aqui-dijo erigor-¿por que no trabajas para mi?-

-escucha quizas no sea de fairy tail pero...-dijo natsu- tengo un vinculo con alguien que es muy importante para mi ahi- **(ahora vamos con los miembros de fairy tail )**

-¿por que me ayudan?-dijo kageyama-soy su enemigo- **(no nadie dijo nada)** pero erza se notaba que estaba muy cansada por exceso de poder magico que habia usado

-"mi vision se pone borrosa"-penso erza de verdad habia usado mucho poder magico-"por favor deten a erigor"- **(ahora volvemos con natsu)**

erigor se eleva por los aires preparado para atacar pero natsu lo evita volando con su hechizo alas del dragon de la oscuridad

-eso es todo lo que puedes hacer-dijo natsu decepcionado

-"¿que?-penso erigor"-"salta y golpea con fuego y que son esos poderes de oscuridad"-(una sonrisa se formo en el rostro de natsu)

-"y esa fuerza nunca pense que un mago pudiera golpear asi"-

-¡te voy a mandar volando!-dijo natsu ***rugido del dragon de fuego***

 ***muro de tormenta*** erigor crea una especie de escudo de viento protegiendo del ataque

-"que magia extraña es como si sus emociones se manifestaran en sus llamas"-penso erigor-"...llamas de emocion solo hay una magia como esa"-

 ***garra del dragon de fuego*** natsu lanza una patada a erigor

 ***espada cuerno del dragon de fuego*** natsu se envuelve en fuego y sale disparado contra erigor

-¿entonces el dragon slayer de verdad existe?-penso erigor antes de se derrotado (luego llegarian erza,gray,lucy y kageyama)

-llegaron tarde ya se acabo-dijo natsu

-"Nn-o puedo creer que el maestro erigor perdiera"-penso kageyama

-"quizas si podamos confiar en el"-penso gray cuando el vehículo desaparecio y kageyama escapo no sin antes decir

-bajaron la guardia moscas tengo la cancion de cuna-

-l-luego de que lo salvamos-dijo lucy

 **Clover**

-finalmente a llegado el momento-dijo kageyama cuando escucho una voz era el maestro makarov

-que estas haciendo aqui vagando-dijo makarov

-uh bueno...-dijo kageyama luego se dio cuenta de con quien establa hablando

-¿le gustaria escuchar una tonada?-dijo kageyama no tengo permitido tocar en el hospital por lo que yo quisiera que alguien me escuchara-

-tienes una flauta muy aterradora-dijo makarov

-tal vez parezca extraña pero tiene una tonada adorable-dijo kageyama

-estoy hambriento pero puedo escuchar una cancion-dijo makarov

-bueno-dijo kageyama-"yo gane"-penso cuando estaba por tocar fairy tail aparece ahi

-¡no podemos dejar que lo haga!-dijo erza(pero la flauta empezo a brillar de manera siniestra) cuando kageyama

-ahh-dijo kageyama sintio un terrible dolor tanto que tiro la flauta al suelo

-¡son un grupo de magos cobardes ustedes!-dijo lullaby transformandose -los voy a devorar yo mismo-

en esa forma lullaby se transformo en un demonio gigante, su tamaño es casi 60-65 metros de altura. Tiene tres ojos, dos piernas, dos brazos con cuernos en los hombros y una cabeza con cuernos. hay muchos agujeros en su cuerpo

-¿que es esa cosa?-dijo kageyama

-es la verdadera forma de lullaby-dijo natsu

-entonces ¿que alma sera la primera que me lleve?-dijo lullaby

-intentalo-dijo natsu ***arte secreta del dragon slayer de oscuridad furia del dragon de la oscuridad*** los ojos de natsu cambiaron de jade a violeta luminoso lanzo una gran cantidad de poder magico de su boca similar a un rugido pero mas poderoso impacta con lullaby causandole gran daño envolviendo en oscuridad

-escuchas eso-dijo natsu-ese es tu fin- se escucho una gran explosion desaparecio lullaby

-¡imposible!-dijeron todos

natsu se sentia cansado

-bien todo acabo regresen a sus gremios-dijo natsu desapareciendo-"nos volveremos a ver"-

 **bueno aqui el cap de hoy disculpen la tardanza**


End file.
